Dancing With Death
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: Percy glanced at what he was doing, "Idiot reaper." he muttered, "Destroying my pots." Percy and Thanatos have a love-hate kind of relationship and Thanatos realizes just how hard it must be for Percy to love him. Slight AU. Yaoi. Thanatos x Percy. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see how this story went.


**AN: Oh, My GOSH GUYS! I just figured out this ship while on a shipping spree and realized how hot this ship is. So, please give this story a chance and I took a while proof-reading this. Please review, do what you do and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Percy was never one to dance. He was an awkward dancer, to say the least, and it was also the lack of the need to dance, with his lifestyle and his responsibilities.

So, when an old woman predicts that he'll be dancing with death, he seriously hopes that she's kidding. But, luck always seems to dissipate before actually falling into his grasp. So, despite it all, Percy Jackson danced.

* * *

It was after the Giant War and yet again, it just hurt. The deaths were overwhelming and the memories degrading. He cursed Death with all he had and despised him with every fiber in his being. And yet, he never seemed to stop thinking about him. He knew Death now, had a face to pair with the name. He sometimes wished he never had.

Today was one of those days, every twist and turn hid his face. Every nook and cranny held his presence. It was downright sickening. The stench of Death was a sick kind of sweet. It brought along an entirely new wave of nostalgia and desire. It made Percy want to throw up. Death was everywhere, yet he always seemed to slip between his fingers. He wanted to ruin him for what he did. Destroy him for what he took. No one deserved to be taken away like that in the hands of Death himself.

Thanatos. Thanatos, with his strong, yet calm exterior. Thanatos with his smoldering eyes and his aura exuding grace and deathly power. In Percy's opinion, well, he was damn beautiful ever since the first day he laid eyes on him. He found it horrible about how he felt, but soon got used to it. There were odder things in the world. Yet, he couldn't get the spite out of his voice when he spoke of him because no matter how beautiful and wonderful he is, he was the one who took their lives and that to Percy, is unforgivable.

* * *

On a frosty cold September night, leaves were thrown around in the lightning storm. Lamp posts flickered on dim streets and lone passerby's hurried by with shoulders hunched and exhausted looks pointing to the sky. It was relatively quiet with the exception of the lightning and the house at the end of the street. The house was old-looking and small, but not that small. The lights were all on and suddenly, there was the sound of a plate breaking.

CRASH!

"GODS!"

Percy shrieked as the plate shattered on the black tiled floor. He knelt to pick the pieces up albeit a little more than annoyed, before he broke another plate, "What's your problem, Donkey?" He snapped at the black-clad figure standing at the opposite side of the window perched on the kitchen wall.

The figure grinned at him and opened the window, ducking into the hero's residence with thunderclaps signaling his intrusion. He wrapped his strong, lean arms around the Sea Prince. "Hey." he said, burying his face in the crook of Percy's neck. "I missed you... " he paused,"Hey, is this a new shampoo? I don't like coconut."

Percy slammed the offending stock pot onto the kitchen counter and closed the window with a slam, rivaling the previous sound of thunder, "Well, I didn't miss you." he said hotly to Thanatos before passing a damp, soapy sponge to his boyfriend who sighed and let go of his lover, proceeding to scrub the circumference of the culinary utensil. "And I like coconut, so back off."

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Over controlling Disney Princess." he muttered. Percy grunted in annoyance at the nickname and whacked him nicely on the back of his head with a soapy hand, "Why are you here anyway, Donkey? Aren't you supposed to be killing people, Grim Reaper?"

"I wanted to spend time with you." he shot back, vigorously scrubbing what remained of the shriveled up, blackened pot.

Percy glanced at what he was doing, "Idiot reaper." he muttered, "Destroying my pots." and grabbed the pot and dumped it into the metal sink to let it stop sizzling. He glared at Thanatos, "You are so buying me a new one." he said and shuffled into the adjacent room after rinsing the dishes and his hands and wiping them clean. The room was beside the kitchen and bathroom.

He dropped to his bed and looked up at the seemingly bad-ass god standing and observing him move. "You coming or what?"

Death climbed up and wrapped his arms around his Prince. "So, how was your day?"

"Tiring." Percy muttered, too tired to come up with a witty comeback. "You?" He asked, not caring if it was out of character. He was acting bi-polar these days anyway, and the storm was all on him.

Thanatos grinned at the thought of Percy being a hot mess, looking at his boyfriend, "I want to dance." he announced rather brusquely.

"No," Percy snapped, "Too tired."

Death hauled him up to his feet and whispered, "Come on, I've always wanted to dance you."

"Stubborn, Donkey."

"It's still a stupid way of saying 'ass'."

"Fine, I don't want to dance, ass."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee?" The death god whined trying to do a puppy dog face but failing miserably.

"... Gods, only if you stop that face, you look horrible. That's my forte, ass." Percy noted with a slight sourness to his expression as he took in the god pleading before him.

Thanatos chuckled, "As you wish, Milady." and dragged him to the middle of the plain and dim-lit room, filled with pictures and trinkets from Percy's life.

And they started to dance, with Percy's arms lazily draped around his neck. The Grim Reaper swayed with extreme grace and suave as he twirled the hero around, placing a kiss on his cheeks.

"Do you love me?" asked the god, breathing in the sweet smell of his beloved and loving the scent of walks on the seashore and the breeze riding on the waves.

Percy didn't reply for a while, not looking up and keeping his arms around Thanatos, not letting go. After a while, the Death God's heart burned, maybe he wasn't loved after all. Before he could finish the thought, a pair of soft, plump, pink lips grazed his own and he brought himself nearer to the other, deepening the kiss, letting his actions speak for him, for he was never too good with words. He kissed him with all he had, then after a moment, pulled away for air. He looked down at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his forehead, swaying again to the best with Percy pressed against him, both of their cheeks flushed from earlier.

He looked down at his lover, a minute after, to see tears dripping down Percy's beautiful face. Percy gripped the arm of the Death God, who moved to their heartbeats becoming one, "I still hate you, you know." Percy muttered, longing and hatred swirling in his words.

And this time, Thanatos didn't snap back or try to come up with a witty remark because this time he realized how complicated it all felt and how hard loving him must be to his boyfriend. So, he just held his Sea Prince near and tried to hold onto him as long as he could because he wasn't sure how long they could dance around each other anymore.

"I know, Percy. I know. " he said and rubbed his lover's back as comforting as the hands of Death could, and whispered sweet nothings that even he couldn't understand. But it felt good, and it felt nice. And that was all Thanatos wanted it to be.


End file.
